


Future Iris

by LunaSolTierra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conflicting Feelings, F/M, Jealous Iris, Mention Henry Allen, future iris, future westallen, mention of Eddy Thawne, mentions of tornado twins, possesive Iris, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolTierra/pseuds/LunaSolTierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris travels back from the future and has an impact on both Barry and Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Iris

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta, so any mistakes are mine.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are in the cortex discussing their latest mission when the alarms go off. Cisco immediate goes to the computer to computer to see what is happening in the building.

“Something just appeared out of nowhere inside the basement.”

“What? What is it? Asks Caitlin.

“I’m not sure, I never seen anything like it.”

“I’ll go check it out.” Barry speeds off, Cisco and Caitlin run after him.

When they arrived they see someone stumbling out of something that looks like a pod, what they see leaves then shocked.  
When the person sees Barry a huge smiles forms in her face and she approaches Barry with purpose.

“Hey sexy.” She speaks sultrily grabbing his head and kisses him deeply, like life her life depended on it. 

Barry is surprise, but loves the feeling of her lips on his and lets his feeling take over and kisses her back with equal fervor. Their tongues intertwine making then moan. She can feel him getting hard and smiles inwardly.

“Snap out of it man; this is not a dream.” 

Cisco’s interruption stops the kiss too soon for Barry who still leans forward when Iris pull back. Iris smiles as she licks her lips. Barry shakes his head to clear his thoughts and  
catch his breath. 

“Ahh…Hoow.. I don’t understand. Who are you? I mean I…. I’m really confuse. I saw you this morning and you look different. When did you cut your hair?”

“Barry, relax I’ll explain.”

“Explain fast?” says Cisco.

“I’m… from the future.”

“What do you mean, you’re from the future.” Asks Caitlin apprehensible. 

“I mean exactly that. You can check my DNA.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” They move to the cortex.

“How do we know it’s really you, for all we know you could have stolen Iris’s DNA like Wells did…. to the real….Wells.” Asks Cisco.

“It’s her.” Says Barry looking right at Iris. 

“How do you know?”

“Her eyes, I know those eyes anywhere.” 

Future Iris smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his torso. “My bear knows me like no other.” Barry blushes. He should feel weird but in the moment he’s thrill to have Iris; his future wife; be so open and affectionate with him. 

“That capsule/pod thing you came in in; what is that?” Asks Cisco.

“That is a time machine created by you Cisco. It’s kind of the prototype so I will need your help trying to make it work again so I can get back to my time.”

“Your time, Iris what happen? What are you doing here?”

“A virus was release into the city affecting hundreds of people and soon it will be thousands. We never seen anything like this and all efforts to synthesize a cure have been futile. The chemical composition it’s like nothing we’ve ever seen.”

“Where am I, why didn’t I travel in time?”

“You’re busy trying to keep the city safe. People are in a state of panic.”

“How’s Joe and my dad are they okay?

“Oh yeah they got their hands full with the tw…people.” Shit I almost told him about the twins. Keep spoilers to a minimum Iris. 

“So what brings you here?

“When I’m I exactly?”

“May 2015.” answers Barry.

“Oh…. So basically I’m still mad at you?”

“Pretty much.”

“She’s right to be mad.”

“I know.”

“I hope you learned your lesson Bartholomew Henry Allen.” She scolded.  
“Oh trust me I did. Never again.”

“Iris why did you travel back in time exactly?” Iris looks at Caitlin for moment. She can’t believe that this sweet girl who becomes her friend will someday become an enemy. As much as she would like to tell Barry the truth it’s better to keep certain things hidden. 

“For months’ people have been getting sick and no one knew why. They found the name of the scientist who created the virus. He’s dead, has been dead for quite a while. It seems the virus was on some sort of timer. At first I couldn’t remember but then it hit me. Mason Bridge he wasn’t only a reporter he was also a conspiracy theorist and he kept hundreds of files on people he suspected were more dangerous than people believed. Mason would talk to me about his theories and his investigations sometimes and a couple of times he mentioned looking into a scientist that worked in secret. When he mentioned it was only a theory with him looking into once or twice but now I think he may have been on to something."

“We’ll look into it right away.” Says Barry.

“No, you go back to your daily lives. I rather not change too much of the past. I’ll go to Mason Bridge’s apartment and look through his files.” She turns to Cisco. “Cisco can you please look into fixing the machine.”

“It will be my pleasure. This is so cool. I start this project in the future but have to finish it in the past. This is so like Doctor Who.” Iris smiles, she always loved Cisco’s geeky enthusiasm. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help. I’m great a speed reading.”

She slides her hand up his lapels “I’m aware sweety.” Barry is shock and touch by the pet name. She gets into his personal space putting her arms around his neck. Barry gets a little nervous and can barely control his breathing. But she’s perfectly calm, like she’s used to doing this all the time, like she belongs there in his arms. “Bear, I’ll be okay don’t worry. Go back to your lab, I’m sure captain Singh hasn’t yell at you today.” 

She sees her younger self out of the corner of her eye and kisses Barry on the lips. 

Present Iris gasps in shocks. “What the hell is going on?” 

Barry suddenly looks really guilty and move back a little.

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks like an impostor it’s all over you Barry.” an outrage Iris yells, feeling something that she can’t put a name on yet.  
'  
“Hey I’m no impostor.” Cleared future Iris. 

“Ahhh…” Barry doesn’t know what to say but a nod from future Iris lets him know it’s okay. “This is Iris from the future.”

“What?”

“What he said?

Present Iris scoffs. “I don’t believe it.”

“What you mean you don’t believe it. Look at me.” 

Present Iris possessively pulls Barry away from future Iris, this amuses future Iris. Barry notices she has a strong grip. Iris speaks to Barry in a low voice hoping the other Iris can’t hear. “Barry are you sure this person is who she says she is. For all we know she could be an impostor. I don’t trust her Barry, who ever she says she is.”

“Again not an impostor. Why don’t you trust me?”

“After Everyman I don’t trust anyone with my face. Barry, don’t trust her. I don’t know what the hell is going on but don’t trust this person.” She doesn’t know why but she doesn’t want this woman anywhere near Barry. 

“Something tells me this has nothing to do with trust issues.” Says future Iris eying present Iris grip on Barry. Its outstanding how territorial of Barry she is. She never believed it until this moment. 

“It’s her.” Says Caitlin. “The DNA is a 100% match.

“See Iris, it’s really you.” Says Barry moving closer to future Iris. “As your best friend I can tell and the test doesn’t lie.”

Iris doesn’t look convince nor happy about this.

“Look you don’t have to believe me, I came here to look for something and I’m going go find it. You go about your normal lives. I’ll be fine. See you later sexy.” She pinches his butt cheek making him jump and present Iris gasp. She purposely challenging stares at present Iris as she passes her by smiling in amusement at the anger and jealousy in present Iris face. She never thought she’d find her younger self’s jealousy so amusing. 

Iris turns to Barry looking angry. “I had nothing to do with that, I swear.” He speeds off before he could dig himself into a bigger hole. 

Cisco and Caitlin keep quiet trying not to laugh. Iris leaves. 

Later at lunchtime Barry finally allows himself to go see future Iris. He's being dying to go see her but forced himself to stay put. Lucky for him he had a lot of work to keep him busy. 

He arrives a Mason's apartment on less than twenty seconds making Iris jump. 

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long. What are you doing in here? You don't have to check up on me, and I can't tell you much about the future."

"I know, have you found anything?"

" Not yet. What did younger me say."

"She called me a few times and I tried to explain. She's seems angry and she really doesn't trust you."

"Of course she doesn't." She mumbled sarcastically. Any one taking you away from her it's enemy number one. She thought but did not say anything to Barry.  
Barry's phone vibrates. "It's the captain I have to go. Where are you staying tonight if you can't find what you're looking for."

"I don't know yet. Didn't really thought about it."

"Well you can stay with me and Joe. Your room is still there."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

He leaves.

Iris continues to look through the files and still could not find anything. She decided to look through his stuff to see if she could find anything. Not long after she found a key to a storage unit. She looked at her watch it was already late, she didn't bring money with her, so she decided to take Barry on his offer. She pressed the button on the watch and watch the laser scan and erase every trace of her. Then pushing another button she once again changes her appearance as she did before approaching the building. Wouldn't want her younger self to be arrested.

Arriving to her childhood home she rang the bell and Barry opens the door.

“I need twenty dollars for the taxi?” Barry is surprise that she says it like she expects him to give her the money, no questions ask. Usually Iris did not like asking him or Joe for money. She rather earn it. Must be a husband and wife thing. After paying the taxi she comes back in.

"Where is dad?"

"I haven't told him about you yet. When I got home he was sleep and as soon he got up he went back to the station. Office Sanchez's wife just gave birth and he is covering his shift like Sanchez did for him when I was in a coma."

Iris nodded remembering. "If you don't mind I'm just going to turn in." She knew he has question but hearing about a baby’s birth reminded her of her own babies and how much she missed them and her husband.

Barry was disappointed, he had so many question. All day millions of questions were running through his mind, there was so much he wanted to know, but instead he just nodded and let her go upstairs.

Neither could sleep, Barry couldn't stop thinking about his future with Iris. Iris felt out of place which was weird since she grew up in this bedroom. She kept tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot. The bed felt cold and empty. She's grown accustomed to her husband. She misses him sleeping next to her, misses his arms around her, missed his warmth, even his hand on her ass where it rested when they were asleep.

Morning couldn't come soon enough and she showered and changed into some of her younger self clothes. When she went downstairs she started making breakfast. 

“Good morning baby.” Said Joe as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning dad.”

“Ha what?

“Iris when did you cut your hair.”

“Not for a long time, I'm from the future.”

“What? How? It's everything okay?”

“Not completely, but hopefully it will be. I would say don’t worry, but when you're a parent is impossible not to worry.”

“Wise words. Wait…does that mean…

Iris nods smiling. 

“I'm a PawPaw .” Said Joe smiling in awe.

“Shhh I don't want them to know.” She said looking up.

Joe belts out a hearty laugh and lifts Iris in a tight hug, and she hugs him back. 

“I can't wait to meet him or her.”

“Oh you'll be surprised.”

He looks at her. 

“I can’t say no more, just know that you're an amazing PawPaw.”

“Thanks baby.”

“Breakfast is almost done…

“Sorry baby but I already ate something on the way.”

“Okay, Barry will take care of it then.”

Joe laughs and hugs Iris.

“Go get some rest.” You'll going to needed, she thought of Joe with the twins. 

A few minutes later Barry enters the kitchen.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” By reflex Iris turns and puckers to kiss him good morning but he just passes her by and goes to the refrigerator. She's disappointed but won't let show. 

“Sit down breakfast is almost ready.” He pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits at the kitchen table. A minute later she surprises him with a plate full of food. 

“You serve him breakfast?” Asks present Iris walking in looking appalled at what she just saw.

“Yeah, thanks Iris, but you didn't have to do that.” Says Barry.

“I know honey.”

“You keep saying you’re me, but I know that I would never serve a man who can get his own food.”

“Like you do for Barry, whenever you make him macaroni and cheese.” Future Iris knew she got her younger self there. When Barry moved in Iris tried to make him feel welcome by making him macaroni and cheese when she found out he loved how she made it. Then it sort of stuck.

“Okay….” Tried to interrupted Barry before they start arguing. 

“Shhh.” Future Iris shush Barry. “First of all, I’m well aware that Barry can get his own food, faster too. But as you get to where I am, you will learn the appreciate the small really really big things in life. I don’t do it because Barry expects it or demands it because he never has. I do it out of love.” she said looking at Barry who blushes but can’t hide his smile. “Just like Barry draws me a bath and massages my feet when I have particularly tiring day at work. Or starts dinner when I’m late from work…

“He cooks…

“I cook…

“Sometimes, besides we have an agreement, I cook, he cleans.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Comments Barry. 

“I have to go check some storage units. Bear, can you give me lift?” 

Barry looked between the two Iris, present Iris did not look happy. Future Iris had an amuse look on her face. “Sure…I’ll talk to you later Iris.” Barry picks up future Iris and runs.

Present Iris feels like she’s about to cry, but she swallows the pain. Her stomach feels like a rock is sitting on it and she can’t shake the disappointing feeling in her gut. Is this how Barry felt all this time, seeing her with other guys, with Eddie. She can’t dwell on it, she’s with Eddie she loves him. She sees her future but can’t bring herself to hurt Eddie. What is she supposed to do, just brake up with Eddie because Barry confessed his feelings? But she’s happy, her future self is happy and with Barry, as far as she knows. This future thing is giving her a headache.

Barry drops Iris off where she tells him to.

“I can search this in a minute.”

“I know, but you are late for work as usual and I’m don’t want to make you even more late, go… go.” Disappointed Barry gives her his phone and leaves.

She spent the day searching, files and more files. Nothing conclusive. Just a few leads that might or might not lead her to the person who created the virus, or how. By the early evening she was exhausted, dirty, sweating and hungry. The worst part was the big hole in her heart. She missed her family, her husband, her children. She thought of them constantly and more than once she caught herself drifting through memories of her family only to snap herself back into the present and start looking again.  
It was almost the evening when she finds Mason’s file on the scientist. There’s not much info, his name with what looks like an address and a few paragraphs on what Mason believed the scientist was working on. It seems that Mason was really onto to something, his theory on what the scientist was working on was almost spot on. She’ll have to do more research on the address. What Mason has is not enough.  
When it was starting to get dark Iris called Barry to come pick her up. She had to wait as he was fighting a metahuman at the time. Barry arrived but she didn't notice right away. Barry noticed she looked sad. Hey body was here but her mind was far away. When she noticed him she gave him a slight smile but didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little homesick." Her eyes watered but she didn't let the tears fall. She put her attend around he and lifted her legs and they were off.

"I'm going to get a shower, get this dirt and grime off of me." 

Barry felt bad, he knew she missed her family. It's the same look he got when he thought of his mom and dad.

What could he do to make her feel better? He though. Brownies immediately popped into his head. She loved brownies and its the only thing he knows how to make since he learned to make it just for her. He immediately went to the kitchen and started making a batch. He understood now why their future arrangements. Cleaning was easy, he just had to do it, no waiting necessary. Cooking he'd had to wait for it to be done and well cooked. And when you move a superspeed waiting at normal speeds seemed like an eternity.  
And here he was trying not to have dirty thought about naked Iris in the shower. When the oven rang he grabbed the oven mitt and took them out. Not two minutes later Iris came running downstairs

"Oh my god are those brownies I smell."

Barry swallowed hard and his dick immediately came to attention. Iris had just come downstairs wet and naked with just a towel wrapped around hey perfect body. 

"Ah uh yeah." He said tonguetight as always when he saw her like this; a million scenarios played in his head and all ended up with him fucking her brains out. 

Iris immediately cut them out and was blowing one of the to eat it. "Thank you so much bear."

"Is nothing." He manages to say.

"You always know exactly how to make me feel better." She said wrapping her arms around him. He tried to move his lower half away as he usually does but she caught him anyway.

"Someone's happy." Barry blushed and lowers his head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't think when I came downstairs. I'll go change.”

“No need to apologize.”

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered. I'd be worried if there was no reaction.”

Iris arrived. “Wow I see you don't waste any time.” Says Iris annoyed.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that from the moment you got here you’ve been throwing yourself at Barry.”

“And? What do you care? You have a boyfriend.” Future Iris quotes the word boyfriend. “Besides Barry is a single man, and he can be with whomever he wants.”

“You slept with her.” Present Iris screams at Barry.

“No…

“So what if he did. Barry can do whatever the hell he wants with anyone he wants. You know that green is not looking good on you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jealousy thy name is Iris West.”

“I'm not jealous.” present Iris says angrily.

“Oh honey you forget who you talking to.” Present Iris looked like she was about to cry but won't let the tears fall. 

“Ok that's enough you two. You stop attacking your future self and you stop antagonizing your younger self.”

“You're hot when you take charge.” Said future Iris looking at him in a suggestive way. 

Present Iris groans and turns leaves before she does something she'll regret. Like murder her future self. 

“Why do you keep antagonizing her?”

“Because I'm an angry at myself, she keeps fighting for a doom relationship but still dares to be jealous whenever she sees a woman near you. I just want to shake her into seeing sense. I’m angry that I didn't do things differently and wasted so much time. I’m angry that I can’t change anything. I just wish I had accepted my feelings sooner. I can't help but feel that things would have turn out different.”

“Even us?” He asked sadly. 

“Us, baby that's the one thing I have faith will never change. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don't give up on her, she'll come around. She already did.”

Barry frowns confused. “I know Barry; I know I chose you first. And even thought that time-line is erased, the fact of the matter is that I chose you and no one can take that away from you.”

Barry nods. “I’m going to go change.” She takes two brownies and leaves upstairs. And now all he can think about is Iris naked upstairs. God help him.

That night was just as bad as the night before. Iris kept tossing and turning and got to a point where she couldn’t take it no more. She quietly sneaked into Barry’s room and look through his dirty clothes to get one of his shirts. Unfortunately, on her way out she banged her knee on his desk, waking him up. 

“What…Iris, what are you doing here? What are you doing with my shirt?

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I just miss my family; I miss my husband. Whenever I go on assignment I take one his shirts with me to wear to bed and I thought maybe if I wore one of your shirts it would help me sleep better.”

“Oh…okay.”

Iris was on her way out when she turned back. “Barry, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight, please.” 

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask.” She smiled putting on the plaid shirt she had borough and then getting into bed snuggling up to her future husband. Barry was pleasantly surprise when she laid her head on his chest burying her face in his neck. “You smell so good.” She said sleepily. 

Barry looked down at her smile. He couldn’t believe she was here, in his bed, arm around him, face bury in his neck breathing him in. It was a little surreal yet amazing. After trying to calm his rapidly beating heart he slowly fell asleep. 

It was around eight in the morning when she woke up, no Barry in sight. She slept way better than the night before and she knew it was all because of Barry. She borrowed his personal laptop typing in his password. It was westallen, that man never changes. It took a while to get the right location with the address she had. It was in Keystone City, she got ready for the day and took some of his father emergency money. After taking an uber to the train station. After an excruciating long train ride, at least to her. The location was so remote they had to use GPS to find it. 

Once she got there she wished she had called Barry. It was in the middle of nowhere, just a trailer surrounded by grass and trees. She stealthy moved around as to not make any noise. she had to step on a bucket to look through the window, there was a man inside. She couldn’t exactly go inside now. So she waited, hidden behind trees. Soon after the woke up. She was considering calling Barry, when the man left the trailer. Iris followed him, she saw he was approach a river. Deciding this was her chance, she ran to the trailer and pick the lock. She made her way inside and saw various canisters like the one that was used to release the virus. She immediately copied his files from the computer and took pictures of his research. His schematics and calculations. The chemicals he was using. She was tempted to destroy everything, but for all she knew she could make things worse. She hated that she can’t change anything. After she got all the information she left the trailer, just in time as she saw the scientist coming back from bathing in the river.  
She called the taxi driver, who had given her his card. By the time she made it back she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. 

She was in the West living room looking through pictures of her family, she couldn’t help the tears from falling. She missed so much, she didn’t like being away from her babies for so long. “Soon, soon I’ll be home my babies.”

The front door opened. “You’re still here.” Said present Iris sounding annoyed. 

Future Iris quickly closed the digital album and try to dry her tears. It still didn’t go unnoticed by Iris who had just arrived. 

Her annoyance quickly turned to concern. “Are you okay?”

“Do you care?”

“Look I may not be the most welcoming person, but yes I do care.”

“It’s nothing, it’s fine.”

“It’s obviously not fine if it has you crying.”

“I just miss them, my family.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Sorry for attacking you…”

“I understand, you were jealous.”

“I was not jealous.” Present Iris said looking annoyed.

“Oh please, if it were someone other than myself I’d believe it but I know me and you were jealous. Look I know you’re not ready to confront your feelings for Barry, but don’t lie to yourself.”

“So what, should I just break up with Eddy.”

“No don’t do that. Just… let nature take its course, things will work themselves out. As much I as I wish I had done things differently I know I can’t change history just because I can. Eddy is part of our story, part of our growth as is Barry and I would never take that away from you.”

“But it really doesn’t matter whether I break up with him or not, things won’t work out with me and Eddy. I will still be marry to Barry in the future.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Not for what I’m seeing. The way you look at him, I’ve never seeing someone look at another person with so much love and devotion.”

Future Iris nodded. “I never thought I could love someone so much. But I can’t help it but be fiercely in love with my man.”

Present Iris laughs. 

“That’s what worries me. It just feels like I get together with Barry because of destiny.”

“Destiny didn't choose Barry, you did.” 

Iris frowns confuse.

“You know Barry can time travel right?”

“Huh…what… He can do that?”

“Uhhuh the first time he did it was by accident. There was something horrible happening and you were with him and you told him you couldn’t stop thinking about him. He told you he never stopped thinking about you and then he kissed you and you kissed him back.’

“I don’t remember this.” Present Iris said looking stun. 

“That’s because he tried to stop that horrible thing from happening, and after our confession and that kiss; he was so happy so full of adrenaline that he ran so fast that he travels back in time erasing that timeline.”

“Wow.”

“So you see, destiny didn’t choose him. You did. We chose Barry first and always.” 

“Now I don’t know what to do.”

As much as she hated doing this, she knew she had to. “Fight for your relationship with Eddy.”

“Why, you just said.”

“I know you care about Eddy and you don't want to hurt him. But your relationship with Eddy needs to run its course. Very soon he's going to need you to be on his side more than ever. Trust me. Eddy is a good man who deserves everything that is good in this world. So please don't give up on him.”

“Ok.” Present Iris humbly nodded.

“Soon you'll understand.” Says future Iris. 

Iris didn’t want to wait to get back. She made it to Star Labs. “So, is it ready.”

“The time machine is the greatest thing I’ve created, or will create, or both. But yes its ready.”

“Wait you’re leaving now?”

“The sooner I leave the sooner I can get this research to the right people.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to give Caitlin the research so she could work on a cure.”

“Unfortunately I can’t do that. If I leave the research and you find a cure, then there would be no reason for me to come back and get the research in the first place.”

“The grandfather paradox.” Says Cisco.

“Exactly. Cisco, Caitlin Thank you.”

“No problem.”

 

“Bye dad.”

“Bye baby girl.” They hug. 

She hugs Barry tightly. “She’ll come around, just give her time.” she whispers. “Don’t forget to live your life. Date, go out, have fun.” he nods.

She turns to her younger self and pulls her to the side. “Don’t rush okay. Only when you’re ready.” She nods and future Iris turns to leave. She gets into the pod; it isn’t long when 

the pods disappear from view. 

All look at each other; their visitor definitely changes them completely. “I think it’s best to get back to or normal crazy life, as if nothing has happened.”

“I think it’s for the best.” Agree Caitlin. They all nodded, not knowing the chaos that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not very good, but let me know what you think. Please Review.


End file.
